$\dfrac{1}{3} + \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 2}{3 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{2 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{6}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{2} + {3}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{5}{6}$